Going and Coming
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: 「Universo Alterno. Destiel. Basado en canciones de los Beatles.」A Dean le gusta la música rock y el metal, a Castiel la música clásica y los Beatles. Dean es más de dulce y Castiel de salado. A Dean le gustan las películas de acción y a Castiel las históricas. A Castiel le atrae Dean, a Dean le pone Castiel. Y mientras tanto, Dean se tira a su hermana.
1. In my life

(Risas) Os juro que si dejo historias y no las sigo y escribo otras no es algo que haga deliberadamente. De hecho esta planeo terminarla seriamente. Estoy oyendo risas enlatadas de fondo, pero no, va en serio. Vale, más risas.

No es que se me dé muy bien pero vengo con un Destiel que vendría a ser algo así como una comedia romántica ubicada en universo alterno y en ambiente universitario. Sí, parece que no pero tiene argumento. Va a tener quince capítulos más o menos de la misma extensión (oscilarán sobre las tres mil palabras pero seguramente sean menos) y todas son basadas en canciones de los Beatles. Si hay alguien por ahí que me recuerde del fandom de Sherlock que no me mire demasiado mal, por favor.

La lista de canciones en cierto orden me la ha dado alguien a la que se lo pedí para poder hacerlo, así que muchas gracias aunque no creo que vayas a leer esto, pero bueno, yo lo hago igualmente. La primera canción no sabía muy bien cómo ubicarla en la línea de la historia, así que en vez de basarla la he metido en el capítulo. Es la canción que suena en la fiesta. Seh, es un poco trampa pero más adelante se explica.

Siento que los personajes me han quedado más OOC que otra cosa. Pero bueno, uso el método Rowling de Magia Borrás para explicar las cosas y ya está. Espero que de todos modos no sea mucho de vuestro desagrado.

Y nada, que muchas gracias a todas las que decidan leerlo y que si alguna se molesta en dejar comentario pues gracias por doble jornada. ¿Alguien se molesta en leer las introducciones de la gente? Ahí va la leche.

**Disclaimers:** _Supernatural_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eric Kripke. Escribo sobre personas pero en mi historia son personajes. El dibujo de la_ cover_ es un fragmento de otra más grande y no es mía pero no he podido encontrar a la dibujante para darle créditos.

**Advertencia: **Por ahora, no mucho. Universo alterno universitario. Escena algo desagradable.

* * *

**1**

**In my life**

* * *

_Hay lugares que recordaré toda mi vida aunque algunos han cambiado._

_Algunos para siempre, no para mejor. Algunos se han ido y otros aún existen._

* * *

No fue amor a primera vista, ni tampoco algo que estuviera en las estrellas. Su destino no estaba escrito ni sus almas se fundieron en una sola la primera vez que se vieron, de hecho fue algo más parecido a

—Disculpa, ¿eres _Dean_? Creo que deben haber confundido nuestros cafés.

—Ah, sí. Perdona, tío, no había mirado el nombre. Toma.

—Gracias, hasta luego.

—Adiós.

A Castiel ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pararse a mirar al chico porque tenía que irse corriendo a una revisión de examen, Dean estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ligarse a la chica de su lado como para atender a quien le estaba hablando.

No hubo roce de manos ni miradas embobadas. Si Castiel hubiera prestado atención quizá hubiera pensado que el chico era atractivo y que tenía los ojos de un color verde muy bonitos, y si Dean le hubiera mirado su faceta de bicurioso le hubiera evocado a la época en la que en el instituto tenía ese fetiche por el profesor de literatura, gafas y suéter incluido.

Hay veces en la vida en la que todo parece que se alinea para que dos personas se crucen inevitablemente en un dulce y memorable encuentro. Esa no era una de esas veces, o al menos era memorable por las razones equivocadas.

Cuando Dean y Castiel sí que hablaron por primera vez, no resultó ser más romántico que la primera escena de la cafetería.

* * *

Castiel odiaba las congregaciones de más de diez personas en una casa. Bueno, quizá denominarlo _odiar_ era un término demasiado fuerte. Más bien no lo comprendía, no veía la satisfacción en estar en un sitio con gente ebria desconocida donde no podías escuchar ni tus propios pensamientos. Pero claro, Gabriel le había dicho que iban a una _reunión de amigos_. También le fue con todo ese discurso de que era un anti-social y que debería salir de vez en cuando de su habitación o acabaría confundiéndole con un ficus. Castiel debió imaginarse antes cómo iba a terminar aquello.

Se giró hacia su hermano para clavarle una mirada envenedada, pero él estaba guiñándole el ojo a una morena mientras gritaba _"¡Pam, una fiesta de la leche!"_ por encima de la música, así que dudó de que se diera cuenta. Optó por inclinarse y decirle en el oido:

—Acabo de decidir que voy a echarte del piso.

Gabriel se rió como si su tono de voz no hubiera sido para nada serio, firme y convincente y pasó un brazo por encima del hombro del moreno.

—Relájate, hermanito. Ellos tienen más miedo de ti que tú de ellos, estoy seguro de que se creen que eres un enviado de las pompas fúnebres.

—Me dijiste que era una reunión de amigos.

Gabriel bufó con una mueca.

—Ni siquiera Obama va a las reuniones de amigos con traje y corbata.

Quiso replicar, pero para entonces ya habían apartado a su hermano de su lado y ya tenía un chupito de colores extravagantes en cada mano. Castiel había tenido demasiado de las comedias americanas de adolescentes que su hermana se tragaba casi todos los días como para saber cómo iba a terminar todo aquello.

Que hablando de la misma, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando vio a Anna bailando sobre una de las mesas con otras dos chicas.

No le fue muy difícil deshacerse de los chupitos, con poner las manos un poco más lejos de su cuerpo prácticamente volaron de allí. Intentó quedarse allí un rato más, pero la música retumbante, el líquido que saltaba por todos lados y los cuerpos sudorosos chocándose unos a otros sin ningún tipo de cuidado ni educación era algo que sobrepasaba sus límites (aunque Castiel tenía demasiados como para no pasarse). La casa estaba ubicada en la periferia de Lawrence, ellos habían venido en el coche de Gabriel, si quisiera volver a su apartamento tendría que andar más de una hora. No era como si le importase, pero conocía a su hermano y no iba a dejarle solo en una fiesta cuya cantidad de alcohol podría inundar la casa entera. Empezaba a pensar que después de todo sí que había sido una encerrona.

Había conseguido aguantar una hora en aquel sitio (con el correspondiente vertido de copa en su traje impecable y una chica que se restregaba contra su pierna en un baile contemporáneo con el que parecía más un mono intentando rascarse contra un árbol) cuando subió las escaleras de la casa esquivando a dos parejas que se besaban contra la pared y encontró una terraza en la que no había nadie. Tuvo que esquivar dos botellas vacías de cerveza, pero por lo demás la paz que respiraba se agradecía bastante en comparación con la tercera guerra mundial que se sucedía allí dentro. Se recogió las mangas y se apoyó en la barandilla, pasándose las manos por el pelo y suspirando. No fue hasta que pasaron unos minutos cuando la música cambió por una canción que para su sorpresa no pensó escuchar allí. Ya de por sí era bastante raro que sonara una canción de los _Beatles_ en una fiesta, más que no fuera una de las conocidas y que hubieran borrachos coreándola a gritos. Pensó que seguramente fuera una especie de broma, como cuando alguien ponía _Bohemian Rhapsody_ y automáticamente todo el mundo se lanzaba a cantar.

Castiel pensó que los gritos rompían la armonía de la canción, pero de todas formas tarareó con la lengua pegada al paladar, intentando ignorar los coros. Cerró los ojos con la cabeza gacha y el viento golpeándole una parte de la cara, en contraste con el aire cargado del interior era algo mucho más agradable. Suspiró por la nariz, cantando una de las frases casi en susurros, imaginándose que estaba en su casa viendo el último capítulo de _Downtown Abbey_ y no allí, prácticamente evitando al resto de la universidad.

—Tío, qué voz más de locutor de radio que tienes.

Castiel se sobresaltó. En realidad no estuvo seguro de haber escuchado bien la frase, el que había hablado arrastró las palabras con voz pastosa. Ya fuera por el susto o porque no le gustaba que un extraño se dirigiera hacia él de esa forma frunció el ceño y se tensó, su mecanismo de autodefensa de sarcasmo resurgiendo.

—Y tú también, de radio extranjera. No se te entiende nada.

Su cometido era el de cortar tajante al chico para que volviera a meterse de nuevo en la casa, pero él solo se rió entre dientes y se apoyó en la barandilla con precariedad, su nivel de alcohol en sangre bastante visible por el leve balanceo de su cuerpo.

—No, no, era... ¿qué es lo contrario a insulto? Pues eso.—se encogió de hombros con una mueca de dolor.—Vamos, que tu voz es agre... agrabla... eso.

—Vaya, además de lo bien que piropeas tu capacidad de dicción es sorprendente.

Castiel no era una persona dada a ser desagradable, iba en contra de su naturaleza educada y cortés. Tampoco es que contara con un descaro y carisma innatos para saber cómo ser un capullo sin que nadie le recriminara, pero bajo las condiciones en las que se encontraba no le apetecía mucho ser amable. De todos modos el chico no parecía inmutarse por su mal humor, es más parecía que le divertía.

—Relájate, chico, si no entiendo la mitad de lo que dices. En fin, soy Dean. ¿Y tú?

Castiel relajó los hombros cuando el chico le tendió la mano para estrechársela, por primera vez fijándose en él. Aunque fuera de noche pensó lo mismo que si hubiera sido de día en una cafetería: le parecía un chico de su edad muy atractivo y con unos ojos verdes preciosos inyectados en sangre. Quizá era el contraste de colores lo que le hacía pensar que era más intenso de lo usual, quizá era que estaba fijándose demasiado. Y debió ser lo último, porque pasados unos segundos Dean arqueó una ceja y Castiel se apresuró en devolverle el apretón de manos.

—Castiel.

—¿Casti...? Joder, no te lo habrás inventado, ¿verdad?

Castiel volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Por qué me lo iba a inventar?

—No sé, para librarte de mí. Aunque me gusta. Es...

Dean se humedeció los labios mientras enfocaba su mirada perdida en su cuerpo de arriba abajo con lentitud, examinándolo con las pupilas casi tragándose todo el iris. Era una de esas miradas con las que sabías que la otra persona se estaba imaginando miles de cosas que hacer contigo, una de esas miradas casi obscenas. Pero, por supuesto, Castiel no había recibido mucha de esas miradas a lo largo de su vida, así que ni se le pasó por la cabeza. Eso no le impidió notar un calor que subía por su cuello y se instalaba en las mejillas mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

—... interesante.

—Hmph.—respondió Castiel sin más, y odió esa falta repentina de respuesta. Tampoco le importaba mucho contestarle, la verdad. Como tampoco le impidió a Dean continuar la conversación.

—También es interesante tu ropa. ¿Vienes de una boda o qué?

Castiel se miró a sí mismo y rodó los ojos.

—Pensaba que iba a otro sitio.

—¿Y te sientes incómodo por eso? A mí no me importa si prefieres quitártelo.

Castiel miró hacia el frente antes de observarle con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando procesar esa última frase. Dean seguía sonriendo de lado con normalidad y lanzándole esa mirada ambigua. Empequeñeció los ojos aún más. ¿Estaba _flirteando _deliberadamente con él? Castiel seguía mirando con sospecha. No era como si no le halagara, vaya. De hecho se veía incapaz de controlar el sonrojo creciente de sus mejillas, pero aún así se aclaró la garganta.

—No, no creo que eso pase.

—Lástima.—Dean se mordió el labio inferior con tal levedad que se deslizó bajo sus dientes.—Tampoco puedo quejarme, ese traje te queda jodidamente bien.

Castiel parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Gracias?

—¿Crees que combinaría con las sábanas de mi cama?

Aquella vez sí que tuvo que sostener la mirada a Dean para saber si se trataba de una broma. En ese momento tenía el brazo apoyado en la barandilla, su cuerpo apuntando sugerente hacia él y la misma sonrisa en sus labios, la mirada perdida de antes pero seductora, la camisa verde completamente desabotonada por encima de una camiseta negra por la que no podía ver demasiado, solo su clavícula rodeada de una pequeña capa de sudor. Las mangas recogidas de su camisa dejaban ver unos brazos trabajados y con trazos de pecas, como su rostro en la zona de las mejillas, alrededor de los ojos y la nariz. Las pestañas eran igual de rubio oscuro que su pelo, pero aún así se notaba que eran espesas y largas. Sus labios no eran nada femeninos pero aún así eran rosados y carnosos. Finos pero rellenos. Castiel tragó saliva. Joder, si es que hasta el rastro de su barba de varios días tenía su encanto, y eso que Castiel no soportaba las barbas. Y por un momento, solo por un momento y en contra de sus principios y su dignidad, estuvo a punto de caer en ese absurdo juego de seducción ebria de una sola noche.

Eso fue hasta que Dean vomitó sobre sus zapatos y parte de sus pantalones.

Castiel cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, el olor penetrando en sus fosas nasales haciéndole reprimir una arcada. La atracción que podía haber sentido segundos antes por Dean la había perdido junto a sus zapatos de cincuenta dólares. Alzó las manos por si acaso se le ocurría acercarse o volver a hacerlo, pero Dean solo se irguió de nuevo secándose la boca con la muñeca.

—Bueno, eso ha sido incómodo...

Ni siquiera lo dignificó con una respuesta, solo forzó una sonrisa que no sentía para nada y alzó un dedo.

—Creo que mejor me voy.

Dean no intentó detenerle, asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Castiel saliera despacio y casi con cuidado por la puerta, como si él mismo pensara que iba a alterarse o a ladrarle si hacía algún movimiento brusco. Castiel decidió que odiaba las fiestas, a los borrachos, a su hermano y a las caras bonitas con mala predisposición al alcohol.

Eso sí, nunca volvió a llevar traje a una_ reunión de amigos_.

* * *

Castiel tardó una hora más en limpiarse en un baño y en avisar a su hermano para decirle que volvía a casa sin él. Le quitó las llaves del coche por si acaso y le dejó dinero para que se cogiera un taxi. Suspiró de alivio al tumbarse en su cama, se acurrucó de lado y abrazó su almohada. Aún así, y aunque estuviera terriblemente cansado, no pudo evitar pensar en el chico de la fiesta. Sí, había sido un capullo que había vomitado encima de él, pero no podía dudar de que era arrebatador. Y atractivo. Y guapo. Y había coqueteado con _él_. Tenía pinta de ser un chico experimentado, alguien al que le gustaba jugar con la comida antes de atacar a su presa. Se sintió avergonzado de pensar en aquello, pero estaba en su habitación, con nadie más que sus propios pensamientos. ¿Es que alguien podría recriminarle que por una vez fantasease un poco? Se imaginó lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiese ocurrido aquel incidente tan desagradable y suspiró por la nariz, lentamente llevándose la mano bajo el pantalón del pijama. Continuó imaginándose escenarios distintos mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su mano y apretaba las sábanas mordiéndose el labio inferior. No tardó mucho en acabar con un gemido satisfecho, sintiéndose mucho más relajado y la tensión de la noche desapareciendo a medida que se abandonaba a la sensación, pensando que ya limpiaría el desastre al día siguiente.

Cuando su hermana llegó ya estaba amaneciendo y él estaba medio traspuesto, así que escuchó su risilla y una voz masculina que le acompañaba. Castiel suspiró. No era una persona que juzgara a los demás por lo que hacían, si alguien era amable con él, Castiel le devolvería el favor. Tampoco le importaba mucho lo que hiciera Anna con su sexualidad, era una gran hermana y también libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. De todos modos no podía evitar lo mucho que había cambiado con todo aquello de rebelarse contra todo y contra todos, le empezaba a resultar incluso cliché. La buena y perfecta chica educada, prudente y estable que por motivos de diferencias con sus padres había acabado_ desmelenándose_ cuando se había independizado con sus dos hermanos. Castiel echaba de menos a lo que solía ser su hermana, pero él no era quién para darle sermones, y mucho menos porque era su hermano pequeño. Así que, simplemente, lo dejó estar.

Ya estaba despierto, duchado y desayunando cuando Gabriel entró en el apartamento cerrando con un portazo que no había sido hecho a propósito y suspirando mientras se dejaba colapsar contra el sofá a su lado, las piernas flexionadas en el aire. Castiel no se molestó en desviar la mirada de su novela, solo alzó las cejas llevándose la taza de café a los labios.

—Noches alegres, mañanas tristes.

—Por favor, Cassie, un refrán más del estilo y te acabaré ingresando en un asilo.

Castiel se encogió de hombros y sí que giró la cabeza cuando escuchó una puerta abriéndose, sonriendo cuando vio a una adormilada pelirroja pasarse por allí rascándose el cuello.

—Buenos días, Anna.

—Buenos días.—respondió con una leve sonrisa besando la parte alta de su cabeza y siguió caminando hacia la cocina.—¿Aún queda café?

—Creo que habré dejado lo suficiente, si te sirve.

Anna hizo una señal de aprobación con la mano y Castiel no pudo evitar fijarse en que solo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y la ropa interior. El apartamento no era muy grande, así que pudo ver a la pelirroja mirar en la cafetera con una mano en la cintura y entonces volver atrás a la puerta de su habitación solo para asomar la cabeza.

—¿Tú quieres un poco de café?

La voz que salió de su habitación, aunque ahogada y lejana, fue lo suficientemente clara como para hacer que Castiel casi dejara caer su taza.

—Creo que prefiero no beber café, pero gracias.

El moreno giró la cabeza tan rápido que casi le dio un tirón en el cuello y Gabriel gruñó a su lado por la brusquedad del movimiento, ya casi dormido. Castiel siguió la trayectoria de su hermana sin apartar la mirada y sin parpadear.

—Anna, ¿quién es el chico que está en tu habitación?

Al menos su hermana aún tenía la capacidad para sonrojarse por esos temas, y cuando sonrió y abrió la boca para susurrar su hermano deseó que la respuesta hubiera sido otra.

—Oh, se llama Dean Winchester y lo conocí anoche en la fiesta de Pamela. Ya verás, está buenísimo...

_A mí me lo vas a decir_, pensó con irritación. De todos modos tampoco hubiera tenido que esperar mucho para verle, ya que en ese momento Dean salió de la habitación de Anna con unos pantalones de estar por casa holgados (que Castiel suponía que su hermana le había dejado y que tenía que pertenecer o bien a Gabriel o bien a él mismo) y la misma camiseta negra con la que le había visto la noche anterior. El rubio estaba desperezándose mientras salía, pero su acción se interrumpió de forma muy abrupta cuando vio a Castiel sentado en el sofá, ambos con una mirada similar de perplejo y molestia por parte del moreno. Si Anna se percató de eso por lo menos hizo como que no se dio cuenta de la tensión.

—Así que al final te levantas.—bromeó la chica con una sonrisa y se puso de cuclillas para dejar un beso en la línea de su mandíbula.—Dean, estos son mis hermanos, Gabriel y Castiel. Comparto piso con ellos.

Gabriel hizo un sonido que se suponía que tenía que ser humano y siguió durmiendo en su incómoda posición, Castiel cabeceó como saludo.

—Encantado de conocerte.—solo que, por supuesto, no lo estaba.

—Uh, igualmente.—Dean sonrió y a Castiel le recordó tanto a gestos de la noche anterior que no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en los dedos de los pies. Agradeció que Anna le cogiera de la mano y se lo llevara a la cocina, alejándolo de ellos.

—Ven, desayunemos aquí.

Dean volvió a mirar una vez más Castiel antes de dejarse llevar y el moreno se permitió seguirle con la mirada unos segundos más antes de volver a mirar al frente, su mandíbula apretada y el café frío sin ninguna duda. En aquel momento no supo que pensar, ni cómo sentirse, porque obviamente no estaba celoso pero sí molesto y confuso, y esa era una situación propia de alguno de sus dos hermanos y no de él, más acostumbrado a la rutina y a su feliz monotonía de series descargadas por Internet y novelas que solo conocía él y su profesora de Pensamiento y Creación Literaria.

Castiel escuchó una vez más las risitas cómplices provenientes de la cocina y el ronquido de su hermano casi pegado a su pierna, su odio hacia ese ser humano incrementándose por momentos. Hizo lo que le parecía mejor en ese momento: darle una certera colleja en la expuesta nuca, su frustración no habiéndose disipado aunque Gabriel luciera cómicamente enojado por el golpe. Castiel se atrevió a mirar de nuevo por encima del sofá a la vez que Gabriel volvía a quedarse dormido y vio a Anna recogiendo las cosas y a Dean pasándose una mano por el pelo, de repente dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y levantando mirada. Dean le sonrió y Castiel se ruborizó, volviendo a mirar la televisión apagada con rapidez.

El muy _capullo_ le había guiñado un ojo.


	2. Can't buy me love

Holi. No voy a entretenerme mucho, bastante lo hice ya en el primer capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Sois azucarillos de menta, en serio.

Esta vez la canción es _Can't buy me love_ y al menos tiene más sentido en el concepto. Os recomendaría escucharla mientras leéis, pero bueh, tampoco os da la vida hacerlo. La siguiente en la lista es _Across the universe_.

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos. ¡Zazoomba!

**Disclaimers: **_Supernatural_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eric Kripke. Escribo sobre personas pero en mi historia son personajes. El dibujo de la_ cover_ es un fragmento de otra más grande yno es mía pero no he podido encontrar a la dibujante para darle créditos.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, solo que no he corregido el capítulo así que me disculpo por posibles y futuros gazapos.

* * *

**2**

**Can't buy me love**

* * *

_Te daré todo lo que tenga si tú me dices que también me quieres._

_Quizá no tenga mucho que dar, pero te daré todo lo que tenga._

* * *

A Castiel le gustaba la universidad. El edificio de su facultad tenía una buena estructura, la biblioteca estaba muy bien equipada y las asignaturas eran interesantes y productivas. No se agobiaba por tener que despertarse temprano para asistir a clase ni quería pegarse un tiro cada lunes por la mañana.

De ahí a que tuviera que pasarse todo el día allí de forma obligada porque la presencia del nuevo ligue de su hermana le frustraba a niveles insospechados era muy distinto.

Y la verdad era que su casa ya no era un sitio donde se sintiera cómodo. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido un verdadero grano en el culo para Castiel. Las primeras veces que había abierto la puerta y se había encontrado a Dean y Anna en situaciones comprometidas los tres habían tenido la decencia de mirar hacia otro lado y disculparse. Las últimas veces Castiel solo se limitaba a pasar de largo mientras soltaba un escueto _buenas tardes_ y Anna apartaba a Dean de un empujón. No todos los días pasaba, por supuesto, pero seguía siendo desagradable jugar a la ruleta rusa cada vez que volvía a casa por la noche.

No obstante, lo peor de tener a Dean no era la constante libido que compartía con su hermana ni que tuviera que encontrarse sus calzoncillos tirados en el cuarto de baño, sino que a pesar de todo aún seguía insistiendo en hacerle entender a Castiel que aún seguía queriéndole tirar la caña.

Cosa que era muy, muy incómoda.

* * *

Era día de tacos en el comedor de la universidad, pero Castiel cogió la ensalada de pasta de casi siempre, solo le gustaba cambiar cuando ponían hamburguesas en el menú. Leía _El guardavía_ con los cascos puestos, de esos que le mantenían las orejas calentitas. No podía evitar golpear el tenedor al ritmo de _A Hard Day's Night_ en el plato entre bocado y bocado mientras leía, aunque no podía decir que fuera muy coordinado. Era su hora de descanso y se sentía completamente relajado. Sí, quizá sus compañeros estuvieran comentando las últimas clases y programas de televisión, riéndose de chistes sobre profesores y jugando a las cartas durante el postre, pero él se sentía bien en un rincón del comedor gris disfrutando de su propia soledad. No era como si despreciara la compañía o considerara inferior a cualquier persona que osara tener vida social. Oh, cómo se atrevían aquellas criaturas a tener contacto humano. Simplemente le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas, y ya estaba. No había ningún trauma social detrás escondido. Sus compañeros del instituto no le robaban el bocadillo día sí y día también (tal vez, y solo tal vez, le llamaran _Inspector Gadget _a sus espaldas por su manía por llevar gabardina en cualquier época del año, pero eso era algo que él no tenía por qué saber). Castiel Novak era un chico solitario y ya estaba, esa era su única excusa para no relacionarse con la gente.

Que disfrutara de su momento del mediodía fue algo que no le duró demasiado, pues alguien le quitó los cascos haciendo que Castiel se sobresaltara. El moreno frunció el ceño cuando vio a Dean dejando su bandeja de comida delante de él y poniéndose los cascos para escuchar la canción. Dean compuso un gesto de concentración devolviéndole los cascos mientras se sentaba.

—Debía suponerlo, los _Beatles_.—sonrió de lado y Castiel no supo a qué se refería con eso. De todos modos no indagó mucho, miró el techo y señaló la silla de Dean con una mano.

—Siéntate, por favor, tú nunca necesitas invitación.—dijo con algo de amargura. Dean se rió y se sentó frente a él, apoyando un brazo en la mesa y cogiendo una patata frita. La forma en la que se la metió en la boca, introduciendo un trozo para sacarlo entre los labios apretados y tirando del inferior levemente en una forma completamente obscena, y aún más lo era la forma en la que Dean miraba a Castiel, con fijeza y a la vez como si fuese ajeno a lo que estaba haciendo. Fuera del modo que fuera, si lo que pretendía era poner nervioso a Castiel... lo había conseguido.

—Claro que no, Cas, soy tu amigo.—y de nuevo el apodo que Dean le había agenciado. Castiel negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua.

—Hasta donde sé tú no eres mi amigo, eres el chico que está saliendo con mi hermana. Nosotros no hacemos cosas de amigos.

Dean se movió incómodo en su asiento y puso una mueca de fastidio.

—Anna y yo no estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos. Con derecho a roce y todo eso.—en cuanto terminó la frase cambió su expresión a una más animada con sonrisa ladina.—Pero si quieres podemos hacer _cosas de amigos_ también.

Cas entrecerró los ojos.

—Asqueroso.—dijo aunque no lo pensara en absoluto y Dean rió.

—Y tú exagerado. Toma, te he traído un pastel de la paz.

Castiel miró con una ceja arqueada el pastel de chocolate envuelto de bollería industrial que Dean dejó al lado de su ensalada y a pesar de intentarlo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Aunque te agradezco el gesto no me gustan demasiado los dulces.

Dean parecía realmente sorprendido con ese testimonio.

—¿En serio? Joder, pensaba que si. Te pega, tienes pinta de ser el típico cascarrabias que luego abraza peluches de _My Little Pony_ en la soledad de su habitación.

Cas apretó los dientes y enfocó su mirada en su comida, olvidándose de que hasta hace unos momentos estaba comiendo.

—Siento romper tus ilusiones, pero yo no hago eso. Ni soy un cascarrabias, por cierto.

—Ya, eso me dijo Anna, así que intuyo que es algo que solo tiene que ver conmigo.

—¿Es por eso que me compras pasteles de la máquina expendedora, Winchester? ¿Estás comprando mi respeto?

Dean ensanchó la sonrisa, lamiéndose los labios y enseguida supo bien lo único que significaba eso.

—¿Sabes que es muy sexy eso de llamar a la gente por sus apellidos?

Castiel rodó los ojos y suspiró sin extrañarse. Debería empezar a inmunizarse a ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y a ti qué no te excita, Dean?—preguntó enfatizando su nombre. El rubio alzó las cejas.

—¿Excitarme? Yo solo digo que es sexy, pero son tus palabras, no las mías.

El moreno desvió la mirada sin añadir nada, sintiéndose un poco estúpido. Dean sonrió y siguió con su taco, Castiel por su parte quitó la música (si no llegaba a ser por ese silencio no se habría dado ni cuenta) y se centró en su comida. Pasaron unos minutos en el que el silencio se hizo más reinante, pero no especialmente incómodo, hasta que Dean habló de nuevo.

—En fin, ¿qué leías?

—¿Esto? Oh, es _El guardavía_.—en cuanto vio el gesto confuso de Dean añadió:—La última novela que Charles Dickens publicó.

Estaba a punto de emocionarse y empezar a contarle de qué iba, a compararla con obras anteriores y ponerla en el contexto histórico de la época (deformaciones profesionales de estudiar literatura, claro) cuando Dean le cortó con un bufido.

—Los _Beatles_, luego Charles Dickens... Después te tomarás el té de las cinco, ¿verdad? Vaya complejo de inglesito tienes.

Cas frunció el ceño y le observó con cinismo.

—Tú estás engullendo algo cuyos orígenes son mexicanos y no me verás encasillándote por eso.

Dean pareció que se lo pensaba unos segundos antes de apuntarle con una patata frita embadurnada en ketchup.

—_Touss__é._

Castiel se rió tanto que se sorprendió a sí mismo y suspiró satisfecho antes de responder.

—Ha sido el mejor acento francés que he escuchado nunca.

—¿De veras?—Dean parecía perplejo.—Pensaba que era una palabra italiana...

Castiel volvió a reírse.

—Eres un idiota.

—Ya, pero aún así te gusto, ¿a que sí?

Castiel bebió de su botella para no tener que contestar. No le costaba nada soltar un escueto _no_,pero sabía lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser y no quería pasarse media hora con Dean soltándole indirectas hasta que le sacara los colores.

—¿Vas a estar hoy también en casa?

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que vaya?—de nuevo esa sonrisa descarada y torcida y Cas puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, es para saber si voy a encontraros copulando como conejos en la encimera de la cocina otra vez.

Dean susurró un "_copulando" _en voz baja con tono divertido y negó con la cabeza.

—Si es por eso, tranquilo. Tengo exámenes y mucho trabajo en el taller, así que no volveré hasta dentro de unas semanas. Iré a tu casa con mi hermano, por cierto. Tiene ganas de conoceros.

Castiel escondió su leve gesto de decepción con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿No te parece un poco pronto presentarle tu novia a la familia?

Dean volvió a poner esa mueca de fastidio de cuando trataba temas relacionados con lo sentimental. Se preguntó si alguna vez si aparte de rollos temporales habría tenido novia o novio o perro.

—¿Puedes parar? Ya te he dicho que solo somos amigos, lo acordamos entre los dos.—dijo, y teniendo en cuenta la actitud de Anna esos últimos meses el moreno le creyó.—Además, lo hago porque Sammy es guay, o algo así. Ya me darás la razón cuando le conozcas.

Castiel se encogió de hombros, terminando la comida. Nunca iba a reconocer que siempre le resultaba adorable escuchar a Dean hablar así de su hermano pequeño. El rubio acabó con su plato y se palmeó la tripa antes de desperezarse sin ningún tipo de recato, su camiseta deslizándose ligeramente hacia arriba dejando parte de su piel bronceada expuesta. Castiel no pudo evitar fijarse en los huesos marcados de las caderas.

—Bueno, tengo clase en quince minutos, así que mejor me largo. Adiós, tío. Cuídate.

Dean sonrió dándole una palmada en el hombro cuando se puso de pie y le guiñó un ojo. Castiel se despidió de forma torpe con la mano y se quedó pensando. Esa era la primera vez que había pasado tiempo a solas con Dean. Y le había gustado más de lo que se habría atrevido a admitir.

Castiel se puso los cascos, volvió a encender la música y se fue comiendo el pastelito de camino a clase.

* * *

Castiel no había echado de menos a Dean. Para nada había extrañado sus _¿No puedes dormir? ¿Quieres que te cante una nana en la cama?_ O los continuos _Podríamos ducharnos juntos y así contribuir al ahorro del agua_. Ni tampoco despertarse y encontrárselo sin camiseta desayunando en la cocina. Ni burlarse con Gabriel de él mientras veían los miércoles por la noche _Doctor Sexy_. Ni de intentar alejarle de la comida mientras intentaba cocinar sin que desaparecieran la mitad de las raciones.

Y, sobre todo, para nada se había alegrado cuando entró por la puerta después de días enteros sin verle.

Intentó no parecer demasiado desesperado cuando escuchó su voz en el salón mientras él estudiaba en su habitación. Se puso de pie, se alisó un poco su pantalón holgado de estar por casa y salió para saludar. Se sorprendió al ver a un chico de facciones bondadosa y suaves junto a él, mucho más alto que cualquiera en esa habitación. Castiel hizo memoria. ¿Ese era Sam? ¿_Sammy_, su hermano pequeño? Oh, bueno. Estaba bien saber que alguien cuatro años menor que él podía alcanzarle tan fácilmente en altura y complexión, y eso que no era bajo según los estándares de la sociedad. Anna, Gabriel, Dean y Sam estaban ya en el salón hablando entre ellos, no fue hasta que Castiel se acercó a ellos mirando con curiosidad cuando Anna se percató de que estaba allí y saltó del sofá.

—¡Castiel, pensaba que estabas en la biblioteca!—no la culpaba, él mismo sabía que era tan sigiloso que Gabriel había amenazado demasiadas veces con ponerle un cascabel.—Mirad, os presento. Sam, este es mi hermano Castiel. Castiel, él es Sam, el hermano pequeño de Dean.

—Lo supuse, Dean me ha hablado de ti.—dijo extendiéndole la mano y Sam se la estrechó con una sonrisa. Joder, tenía una de las sonrisas más amables que había visto nunca, todo lo contrario a Dean. Le brindaba mucha paz y tranquilidad.

—Encantado, Cas. Él también me habla mucho de ti, es un pesado.

Castiel parpadeó sorprendido y miró a Dean, quien frunció el ceño y alzó las manos.

—Bueno, no _mucho_, tampoco te empalmes.

—¿Que no? ¿Tú eres el inteligente hermano menor de Anna de la misma edad que Dean que estudia Filología Inglesa y que es un _friki_ de los Beatles?

Dean pareció ruborizarse mientras Castiel se sentía cada vez más y más confuso. Su primer instinto fue mirar de reojo a su hermana, asustado de que Anna pudiera sentirse ofendida o incómoda por aquella conversación (dando por hecho que ella supiera de la promiscua sexualidad de Dean y de que tenía un interés visible en él), pero ella solo se rió tapándose la boca con una mano mientras Gabriel le daba una palmada en el hombro a Dean con una ceja alzada.

—Me ofende _profundamente _que definas a Cassie como el hermano inteligente y no a mí.

—Tú solo eres el hermano coñazo que nos pone efectos de sonido de fondo a través de la pared.—replicó Dean con una sonrisa y Gabriel se encogió de hombros alzando las manos, su sempiterna sonrisa pícara sin desvanecerse ni por un segundo.

—Eh, qué quieres, nunca voy a perder la oportunidad de poneros a Rick Astley para amenizar vuestros encuentros.

—Ya, sigue siendo bastante espeluznante.

Castiel no sabía si alegrarse o no del rumbo que había tomado la conversación, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues Anna se sentó a lo indio de un salto en el sofá al lado de Dean y dio dos palmadas en el aire.

—Bueno, chicos, ¿pedimos las pizzas o qué?

Gabriel soltó un grito de guerra que sonó bastante a que nadie iba a discutírselo y se sentó en el único sillón que había con las piernas en el reposabrazos. Como ni Sam ni Castiel querían compartir sofá con Dean y Anna se sentaron en el suelo, y a partir de ahí y de que Sam eligiera las mismas pizzas que él quería decidió que ese chico le caía bien.

Mientras esperaban al repartidor Castiel supo que Sam no solo era muy parecido a él en sus gustos, sino que era un chico bastante inteligente y maduro para su edad. Podría atreverse a decir que era incluso más maduro que Dean y Gabriel juntos (aunque tampoco había que hacer mucho para superarlos dado a la cantidad de risas que se estaban echando solo con estar hablando entre ellos de los latiguillos de _South Park_). En general pasaron una buena velada, discutieron (por supuesto) sobre de quién sería el último trozo de pizza, sobre la película que querían ver y sobre por qué no habían pedido unos dulces de chocolate con las pizzas (aunque eso solo había sido por parte de Gabriel y su dieta basada en toneladas de azúcar). Al final acabaron jugando a un Trivial desfasado que había estado allí desde que alquilaron ese apartamento. No había sido ninguna sorpresa que Castiel fuera ganando sobre todos ellos, pero sí la remontada que dio Dean hasta ganar a causa de que Cas no tuviera ni idea sobre cultura _pop_ y referencias mediáticas.

Era más de medianoche cuando Gabriel se fue a dormir (cuando todos sabían que era mentira y que solo lo hacía para librarse de limpiar) y Castiel le había insistido a Anna en que le dejara recoger lo que quedaba. Anna y Sam estaban hablando en el salón cuando Dean entró en la cocina y le tendió el último plato al moreno. Castiel hizo un esfuerzo por devolverle una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Gracias.

—No estarás enfadado porque te he ganado al Trivial, ¿verdad?

Castiel resopló sin mirarle y sonrió dejando el plato en el fregadero y cerrando la bolsa de la basura.

—Dean, tenemos veinte años, no diez. Además, podría haber dormido tranquilo sin saber quién es Fonzie.

—Já, entonces sí que estás enfadado, admítelo.

Cas no lo dignificó con una respuesta, solo le sonrió y volvió a su tarea de dejar la bolsa en una esquina para bajarla después y empezó a fregar los platos. Dean se apoyó en el fregadero junto a él, con las manos en la encimera.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

—Tranquilo, he barrido fiestas enteras de Gabriel. Puedo con esto solo.

—Como quieras.

El moreno no pudo evitar fijarse en una bolsa que Dean tenía a su espada y con la que había entrado en la cocina, así que alzó una ceja e intentó colocarse las gafas que se deslizaban por su nariz empujando el puente de las mismas con la muñeca.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Planeas dejar una bomba en la cocina? Sabía que era sospechoso que siempre te acoplases aquí excepto por la comida gratis.

Dean se rió algo nervioso y cogió la bolsa.

—Guau, nunca me habías dicho tantas palabra seguidas, eso es un avance.—Dean se frotó la nuca y levantó un poco la bolsa.—En realidad esto es para ti.

Castiel se quedó mirándole con el ceño fruncido, al principio pensaba que era broma así que esperó a algún tipo de coletilla o de risa por su parte, pero no, parecía que iba en serio. Así que cerró el grifo y se secó las manos en un trapo limpio.

—Empiezo a pensar que te tomaste demasiado en serio eso de comprar mi respeto.

—Eh, oye, no es para tanto. No es como si hubiese pillado un anillo de diamantes o algo así.

—No tendrías que haberte molestado...

—Bah, tío, es una gilipollez así que no ha sido una molestia. ¿Por qué no lo miras y luego ya empiezas con las cortesías?

Castiel entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa de labios apretados y suspiró cogiendo la bolsa. Se esperaba algún tipo de envoltorio o algo, pero no, en cuanto lo sacó de la bolsa de plástico vio que se trataba de un libro algo viejo con los bordes carcomidos y de tapa dura. El moreno bajó la mirada y leyó _Nicholas Nickleby_, de Charles Dickens. Castiel parpadeó varias veces confuso y miró a Dean, que se encogió de hombros.

—Tu hermana me dijo que era uno de los pocos libros de Dickens que no tenías y que querías leer. Cuando acompañé a Sam a la biblioteca vi que estaban a punto de reemplazarlo por otra nueva edición así que le pregunté si podía llevármelo. Sé que es un poco cosa de vagabundos pero no sé, parece que eres de los que le gustan los libros antiguos. Así que tampoco pensé que te molestase.

Castiel se rió entre dientes ladeando la cabeza. Aquello le provocaba una sensación reconfortante de familiaridad, como si hubiera sido un regalo de Navidad. Dean había pensado en él cuando vio el libro e incluso le había preguntado a su hermana (sino, ¿a santo de qué iba a salir él en la conversación?). Le pareció un buen detalle y no podía contener una sonrisa estúpida.

—Y tienes razón, me gustan mucho. Gracias, Dean.

Alzó la mirada y por unos segundos se quedaron simplemente así, mirándose con una sonrisa y sin decir nada. Dean fue el primero en romper el silencio, aclarándose la garganta y desviando la mirada mientras se frotaba la nuca. Cas se dio cuenta de que era un gesto que hacía mucho cuando estaba nervioso.

—Verás, Cas, en realidad quería hablar también contigo. Me caes muy bien y me pareces un tío muy interesante, sé que el sentimiento no es recíproco y te debo haber parecido un capullo todo este tiempo, ligando contigo mientras estaba con tu hermana.—encogió un hombro aún sin mirarle y Castiel apretó el libro entre sus dedos.—Pero me gustaría que empezáramos de cero, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. No voy a volver a insinuar nada si eso te incomoda, además tengo la impresión de que vamos a vernos mucho tiempo y no quiero ser la razón por la que te pases tanto tiempo evitando tu propia casa.

Dean levantó la cabeza y todo lo que pudo ver Castiel en ese momento eran sus ojos verdes esperando una respuesta, firme y decidido. Por alguna razón (que Cas conocía muy bien, por supuesto, pero que no lo confirmaría ni en sus propios pensamientos) esas palabras le decepcionaron. Sin embargo intentó forzar una sonrisa de cejas alzadas, como si le pareciera una idea genial y le hiciera mucha ilusión.

—Me parece una buena idea, Dean. A mí también me gustaría ser tu amigo.

El rostro del rubio se iluminó en cuanto dijo aquello, sonriendo con toda una hilera de dientes. Una sonrisa que Castiel quería pegar para quitársela de un puñetazo de una vez por todas.

—Uf, vale. Joder, por un momento pensé que iba a ser todo muy de preescolar, yo pidiéndote ser tu amigo y tal.

—En realidad ha sido muy así.

—Oye, cállate, al menos he hecho el intento.

Castiel se rió y Dean suavizó el gesto, frotándose de nuevo el cuello antes de extender su mano.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Amigos?

Le echó una mirada de reojo a su mano y asintió con la cabeza, devolviéndole el gesto y apretándole la mano. Una mano endurecida por lo que él pensaba que serían callos y de apretón enérgico, casi militar.

—Claro, amigos.

Dean sonrió de nuevo y fue entonces cuando Castiel se arrepintió casi al momento de haber cedido ante aquello.


	3. Across the universe

**IMPORTANTE:** Vale, he actualizado. Tarde de narices, pero aquí estoy. Me disculpo, pasó algo bastante importante que me tuvo casi todas las semanas volviendo a mi ciudad y entre unas cosas y otras no me apetecía escribir, no me parecía buen momento, además que he tenido trabajos de la universidad. A esto le añadimos a que soy una vaga y... lo siento mucho, la verdad es que le tengo muchas ganas a esta historia. Pero bueno, no estoy aquí para haceros llori llori así que sigamos :D

También quiero informaros de otro hiato. Sí, soy una persona horrible D: Pero quería colgar capítulo para avisaros. Tengo esta última etapa de la universidad hasta el dieciocho de junio que son todo trabajos, exposiciones y exámenes, y no sé si entre medias podré colgar el siguiente capítulo pero no os asustéis, que tenerlo lo tendréis aunque sea tarde.

Muchíiisimas gracias por la paciencia, los comentarios y todo en general. Awww ;; Esta vez la canción que toca es _Across the universe_ y como el tema de la canción no me dejaba mucho a la imaginación lo he utilizado para... cosas nazis.

Gracias a dos personajillos que supongo que sabrán quiénes son, por ser geniales y por darme el coñazo y no tan coñazo con el fanfic para que lo siquiera. Una de las canciones también va por ella, porque sí, porque la vida es injusta y tenía que meterla sí o sí.

Y sin más dilación, aquí tenéis el capítulo

**Advertencias:** La compañía de marihuana me ha pagado por hacerle esta propaganda. Posibles gazapos (Ya me di cuenta de los del anterior capítulo, agh. En cuanto pueda los corrijo)

**Disclaimers:** Supernatural y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eric Kripke. Escribo sobre personas pero en mi historia son personajes.

* * *

**3**

**Across the universe**

* * *

_Sonidos de risas, sombras de la vida están sonando_

_en mis oídos abiertos, incitándome e invitándome._

* * *

Resultó que ser amigo de Dean era más agradable de lo que esperaba.

Cada vez que le vibraba el teléfono en clase no podía evitar bufar con exasperación. Nunca recibía mensajes, así que se olvidaba de ponerlo en silencio. Sin embargo siempre se dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara a la vez que negaba con la cabeza mientras leía mensajes como _"No puedo creerme que Ben Affleck vaya a ser el siguiente Batman"_ o _"Falsa alarma, Affleck ha rechazado el papel. Los habitantes de Gotham City lo celebran con júbilo en sus casas"_. Eso cuando no le llegaban preguntas del tipo _"Rápido, ¿bacon o ternera? Lo necesito para una seria investigación sobre mi hamburguesa"_. Y aunque la mayoría de los mensajes eran estupideces él los consideraba muy simpáticos. Tanto que podía quedarse hablando hasta la madrugada a través de mensajes cuando no estaba en casa o cuando Anna se quedaba dormida.

Entonces llegó la noche en la que Castiel no pudo dormir porque Dean no había contestado a su último mensaje sobre su clase de Literatura Irlandesa y minutos después comenzó a escuchar ruidos raros en la habitación de al lado.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba jodido, muy jodido.

* * *

Días después cuando Castiel se despertó lo primero que hizo fue mirar el móvil, algo que solía hacer todo el mundo menos él y se odiaba por haber roto su regla. Tampoco pudo evitar espabilarse del todo cuando vio que Dean le había respondido la noche anterior.

_**Lo siento, tío. Tu hermana me atacó anoche**_ (Y en serio, Cas no necesitaba tantos detalles)** _pero qué putada, de todos modos seguro que lo apruebas porque eres un sabelotodo. Con cariño y protección te lo digo._**

Cas tuvo que volver a releer lo que había enviado la noche anterior (algo sobre que le habían puesto un examen después del único fin de semana que tenía libre) para ubicarse y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Se mordió el dedo pulgar mientra cavilaba si debía responder con lo que tenía en mente o no. Tras meditarlo respondió con los ojos entrecerrados y con el ceño fruncido, como si no quisiera ver lo que escribía.

_Gracias por el cumplido, pero déjame ver si lo entiendo; ¿me contestas por la noche justo después de tener sexo con _mi _hermana? ¿Este era algún intento de tener una charla post-coital o es que piensas en mí antes de irte a dormir?_

Intentó que sonara bromista, de verdad que lo intentó, pero cuando presionó el botón de enviar solo podía pensar en lo estúpido que sonaba, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Apretó la mandíbula mientras se levantaba y decidía qué ropa ponerse para ir a clase ese día. Empezó a darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, que si podría enviarle otro mensaje quedando claro que era broma, que su gato se había sentado encima del teléfono, que había sido el auto-corrector y que solo había escrito_ "buenos días"_... ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por un mensaje? No había sido tan importante, solo algo de flirteo amateur de broma. ¿Le respondería Dean igual o le mandaría a la mierda? Estaba empezando a manejarse bien para al menos conservar su dignidad cuando su teléfono volvió a vibrar y Castiel casi saltó a la cama, cogiendo aire antes de abrir el mensaje.

_**Jé.**_

—¿_Jé_? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con eso?—se preguntó a sí mismo dejando caer los hombros, decepcionado. Con suerte Dean se habría ido a desayunar a su casa y no le había escuchado. Parecía ser que esas dos últimas semanas sí que se había tomado muy en serio sus palabra sobre no ligar con él, y aunque a Cas no le ofendía su amistad sí que echaba de menos el flirteo inofensivo. Suspiró y cogió sus cosas, llevándoselas al cuarto de baño para ducharse y pensando aquella vez en las clases que tenía ese día.

* * *

—Dime que no estás estudiando.

Cas tuvo que levantar la mirada de sus apuntes para sonreír con la vista cansada a Dean, que se sentó delante de él dándole un mordisco a su sándwich.

—Sí, Dean, estoy estudiando. Algo que, por cierto, tú también deberías estar haciendo.

Dean se encogió de hombros dando otro bocado.

—¿Por qué? Se supone que me metí en Deportes para no tener que estudiar.

—Al contrario, es una asignatura que requiere mucho conocimiento de anatomía y de hecho solo se entra con buena nota, así que deberías apreciar el haber llegado hasta aquí e hincar un poco los codos.

Dean rodó los ojos y bufó, levantándose de la mesa.

—Desde luego qué aguafiestas eres, Cas.

—Solo te digo la verdad, tendrías que estar estudiando.

—Sí, vale, lo que tú digas, papá. Solo quería decirte que esta noche vamos a ir unos amigos a casa de Charlie, es una tía genial. Por si querías venirte y relajarte un poco.

Castiel suspiró y se encogió de hombros volviendo a fijar su atención en los apuntes.

—No sé si debería, además no tengo muchas ganas de ser vuestro sujetavelas en una casa que no conozco.

Dean frunció y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, incrédulo. A Cas le hacía gracia cuando Dean ponía esas caras, siempre acababa arrugando la nariz. Y eso le parecía un gesto adorable.

—¿Pero qué dices? Anna no viene. Ya te lo he dicho, no somos una pareja y ella no es mi apéndice. Hacemos muchas cosas por separado.

—Ya, claro.—el moreno rodó los ojos pero se mordió los labios, pensándoselo mejor.—¿Quiénes vais a estar?

Dean se encogió de hombros y le dio un último gran bocado a su sándwich, hablando con las mejillas hinchadas.

—Ya sabes, unos amigos, aunque no los conozcas son buena gente. Seremos seis, siete contigo. Será algo tranquilo, cena y quizá peli. ¿Te vienes o qué?

Cas miró de nuevo sus apuntes. Realmente tenía ganas de ir con Dean y sus amigos (cosa rara debido a aprecio que le tenía a su soledad), pero se sentía irresponsable al dejar sus estudios de lado, además no quería picar en otra_ reunión de amigos _que terminara en fiesta. El rubio suspiró cuando tragó el último trozo y como si hubiera leído su mente añadió:

—Vamos, Cas. Si te aburres prometo que te traeré de vuelta, pero eso no va a pasar porque somos gente guay y simpática. ¿Cuánto llevas estudiando? ¿Toda la tarde? Te mereces un descanso.

Castiel sonrió de lado y se quedó mirándole hasta que dejó caer los hombros con un suspiro derrotado.

—Está bien, pero solo por esta vez.

Dean dibujó una sonrisa amplia y sincera y el moreno sintió cómo su corazón se saltó un latido pero de pronto chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso sí, déjame elegir la ropa por ti porque como lleves traje seré yo el que te eche a patadas de su casa.

Castiel rodó los ojos y se levantó de la mesa recogiendo los apuntes.

—Tranquilo, que ya aprendí la lección la última vez.—le dedicó una mirada envenenada, pero el pecoso no parecía avergonzado en absoluto.

* * *

Castiel estaba nervioso cuando llegaron al apartamento. Llevaba los vaqueros y la camisa desabotonada que Dean le había recomendado y se mantuvo al margen cuando él y una pelirroja se saludaron con un abrazo efusivo y un beso en la cabeza por parte de Dean. Entonces la chica se giró hacia Cas con una mirada escrutadora y una sonrisa curiosa. La pelirroja vestía ropa muy llamativa y una camiseta de_ Star Wars _bajo su camisa de cuadros rosas y verdes. Castiel parpadeó varias veces cuando le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, sobresaltándole.

—Así que tú eres Cas, ¿eh? Encantada, yo soy Charlie. Entrad en la cueva, ya estamos todos.

El apartamento era pequeño pero familiar, con pósters y fotos en casi cada rincón de las paredes y con el salón en un orden tan caótico que Castiel se moría por recogerlo todo. Por lo visto su compañera de piso, Bela, se había ido a su casa en Londres aquella semana y lo tenían todo para ellos. Le presentaron a los que estaban allí: Ash, Benny, Jo y Pam. Castiel se sentó en un sofá con la espalda muy erguida, aunque a su lado se colocó Charlie y no Dean, él optó por sentarse entre la rubia llamada Jo y Benny. Podía ver lo unido que estaba a esas personas, aunque con Jo era algo más parecido a ternura, como con Charlie y Cas notaba lo cómodo que parecía estar con Benny, la forma en la que le miraba, mezcla de cariño y admiración. Castiel tenía que admitir que les tenía un poco de envidia, él no conocía a nadie que le provocara esa sensación de unidad. Algo que tampoco parecía despertar en Dean.

—Tú me suenas de algo.—dijo la morena y entrecerró los ojos.—¿Tú no viniste la última vez a mi casa con tu hermano Gabriel?

La chica de la fiesta supuso él. Cas asintió, queriendo responder algo cortés como _fue una noche agradable_, pero mentir no le salía con esa facilidad.

—Allí conociste al zoquete, ¿verdad? Muy típico de él.—añadió con una sonrisa burlona y Dean estiró la mano para darle un empujón, pero no llegó a alcanzarla. Cas volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí, y además vomitó en mis zapatos. Cuarenta dólares tirados a la basura.

Los demás se rieron y Cas suspiró aliviado de haber podido romper el hielo. Benny alzó una mano para revolver los pocos pelos que Dean tenía.

—Muy típico de él también. ¿Te dijo su nombre de verdad o te entró con un_ mi nombre es Bruce Wayne_?

—Me temo que lo primero, aunque hubiera sido algo digno de ver.—¿pero quién narices era Bruce Wayne?

—Lástima.—contestó aquella vez Ash, cuya sonrisa siempre estaba relajada, como si tuviera el cuerpo muy ido de allí.—La última vez que hizo eso una tía se lo creyó hasta que le dijo que le haría un Batman. Lo de la copa en su cabeza también fue digno de ver.—Ah, _ese_ Bruce.

La conversación siguió en torno a Castiel unos minutos más (sobre su edad, su carrera y sus hermanos) hasta que se pusieron a discutir por un partido de fútbol que por lo visto se había celebrado esa semana y sobre un torneo de _Marvel vs Capcom_ que tendrían que hacer con la Playstation. Castiel se encontró disfrutando bastante de la compañía y riéndose con las bromas internas y las discusiones acaloradas pero inofensivas que tenían entre ellos y en las que a veces participaba. De pronto a Ash se le ocurrió que podían hacer fajitas y Charlie, Pam y él bajaron a comprar mientras los demás preparaban la mesa. Castiel se rió mucho cuando Dean y Jo decidieron dejar un queso caducado de la pelirroja debajo de su cama. Benny negaba con la cabeza y decía que eran unos críos pero aún así no hacía nada para evitarlo. Cas estuvo con Jo y Ash haciendo el relleno, aunque acabaron metiendo de todo menos lo normal y corriente, y a Cas nunca le había importado menos dejarlo todo perdido. La rubia le llenó la mejilla de salsa mexicana y le contestó dejándole queso en la nariz.

Cenaron (o más bien atascaron sus arterias) mientras vieron _Snatch_, una película que casi todos habían visto pero que quisieron volver a ver. Castiel dudaba que le fuera a interesar debido al gçenero, pero no fue la primera vez aquel día que se sorprendía a sí mismo disfrutando con algo inesperado. De pronto le pareció distinguir por el rabillo del ojo a Dean mirándole y desvió la vista para dedicarle una sonrisa complacida que Dean le devolvió. Cas no sabía cuál se suponía que era la duración protocolaria para esas cosas, así que le sostuvo la mirada hasta que realmente quiso atender a a película y volvió a fijar su atención en el televisor.

Cuando la película se terminó Pam, Benny y Jo volvieron a sus casas. Cas se preguntó qué irían a hacer ellos allí, ya que era tarde. No pudo evitar palidecer cuando la pelirroja empezó a liar lo que parecía tabaco mezclado con alguna otra sustancia. Dean notó lo tenso que se sentía su amigo de repente y arqueó una ceja,

—Sí, Cas, es un porro. ¿Por qué lo miras como si fuera un arma de destrucción masiva?

El moreno parpadeó varias veces y se encogió de hombros evitando la mirada del pecoso.

—No sé, no sabía que fumabais. ¿Vais a... hacerlo ahora?

—Tranqui, tío, que no vamos a pincharnos.—respondió Ash riéndose jugando a la consola espatarrado en el sofá.—Tampoco te vamos a hacer fumar si no quieres, pero eh, relaja lo suyo, ¿por qué no lo pruebas?

—Tú, capullo, no malinfluencies al único responsable de la sala.—bromeó Dean y Cas observó con curiosidad cómo Charlie terminaba de enrollarlo. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalándolo y mirando a la chica.

—¿Es muy fuerte?

Charlie se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—_Nah_, si eres primerizo quizá te marees al principio, pero no es tan fuerte ni grave como lo pintan. Es más del tipo de reírte de cualquier gilipollez que otra cosa.

—Cas, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.—dijo Dean pero Castiel solo inclinó la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, creo... que probaré.—alzó un dedo en señal de alerta cuando vio que Dean hacía además de reírse.—Pero solo uno, ¿eh? Uno y nos vamos a casa.

* * *

Castiel se incorporó del suelo para buscar con los ojos enrojecidos y entrecerrados en la minicadena la canción que buscaba. Dean estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y Charlie colgaba sus piernas en el sillón dándole otra calada al tercer canuto que se enrollaron y pasándoselo a Dean. Hacia una media hora que Ash se había ido a dormir a la habitación de la pelirroja, y les había dado tiempo para reírse de sus ronquidos y, en el caso de Dean y Cas, del sabotaje del queso debajo de la cama.

—Os lo juro, si hay una canción para esta ocasión... es esta.—dijo el moreno con la voz pastosa poniendo la canción y volviendo a su asiento anterior, al lado de Dean. El rubio le pasó el porro y Castiel lo cogió con rapidez, fumando con entusiasmo. Dean alzó las cejas y lo separó de él riéndose con ganas cuando empezó a toser.

—Eh, relaja un poco, Bob Dylan.—bromeó quitándole el pitillo y volviendo a fumar mientras Castiel intentaba recobrar la respiración con los ojos llorosos por la tos y entre risas. Apenas hacía unas horas que le había cogido el tranquillo a eso de fumar y ya estaba ansioso por volver a darle unas caladas.

—Oye, imbécil, me tocaba a mí.—increpó Castiel dándole un golpe en el hombro, pero Dean solo sonrió con los labios sellados. Quiso decirle algo más, pero él solo se inclinó tirando de él por el brazo y ladeó la cabeza. El moreno despegó los labios por inercia y se quedó mirando a las pecas que de pronto le tapaban totalmente la visión, pero no sintió ni el mínimo roce, solo el humo de Dean pasando de pronto a su garganta en una bocanada. Dean dejó de exhalar humo y se separó de él mientras Castiel seguía mirándole con el humo en sus pulmones, soltándolo poco a poco anonadado. El pecoso solo sonrió de lado, pícaro y arrogante.

—Ahí tienes tu calada, egoísta.

Se rió y se quedaron unos segundos mirándose con una sonrisa embobada, más por la sustancia que por el momento, hasta que la pelirroja dio una palmada y ellos miraron en su dirección, pero ni siquiera les estaba mirando, solo parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo.

—¡Ah, joder, es _Across the universe_!—dijo sin ni siquiera girar la cabeza, pero ellos pudieron ver desde su posición su mueca y el encogimiento de hombros.—Bah, está bien, pero de todas las que hay de ellos podías haber elegido_ I am the walrus _o _Revolution 9_, esas sí que son canciones psicodélicas.

—Ya, pero esta me parecía más bonita. Es más relajada.

—Pasando de canciones relajadas, tengo una perfecta para este momento.

Charlie se puso de pie (no sin emitir violentos gruñidos de esfuerzo) y robó el porro por el camino mientras cambiaba de pista, volviendo al asiento haciendo una especie de baile lento ridículo con las caderas y los brazos. Castiel no identificó las primeras notas de la canción, pero Dean gimoteó dejando caer la cabeza en el sofá.

—En serio, no me puedo creer que hayas puesto la canción de los psicópatas.

—¿Qué psicópatas ni qué bicho muerto?_ So happy together _de The Turtles, ¿es que hay algo más alegre que esto?

—Sí, lo hay. Un ritual satánico, por ejemplo. No me digas que no suena como un pederasta cantándole a su víctima en el baño.

—Dean, eres lo más enfermo que ha pisado esta habitación.

Castiel se rió con la conversación, pero se rió aún más escuchando la canción y sus _when you're with me baby the skies'll be blue for all my life_ que tan absurda hacía la situación. La verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar lo estúpida y pervertida que sonaba la voz del cantante, y quizá fuera la marihuana y quizá no, pero no podía dejar de reír pensando en ello. Y lo peor era que la canción no parecía acabar nunca. Al final Dean y Charlie se unieron a sus risas que se prolongaron hasta que la pista saltó a una canción aleatoria de _Cream_. Castiel se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y se movió para estar de lado, con la mejilla en el sofá y mirando a Dean con los ojos perdidos y una sonrisa estúpida.

—¿Sabes qué? Estaba pensando en que no tengo ni idea de qué es un Batman. O sea, sí, es el hombre ese murciélago, pero no sé a qué os referíais con eso antes.

Dean se rió entre dientes cogiendo de nuevo el canuto que Charlie le tendía y tomó otra calada.

—Cuando te desnudas delante de alguien pero sin que se te vea en ningún momento las partes nobles, eso es un Batman.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cara.

—¿De verdad? Vaya, no veo el parecido.

—No tiene por qué tener un parecido, Cas.—dio otra calada con un encogimiento de hombros y le dio el cigarro.—Es un meme, alguien le pone un nombre y se expande.

—¿Qué es un meme?

—Joder, Cas... Pues no sé, algo que tiene mucha fama y todo el mundo empieza a hacerlo. Como el_ Gangnam Style _ese.

—Yo no veo a nadie haciendo el Batman como para que sea algo tan conocido...

—Tío, era un ejemplo, no te lo tomes al pie de la letra. De todos modos tú qué sabrás, si no sabías ni quién era Fonzie...

—A diferencia de ti no pienso que tener idea de dos cosas de los ochenta me hace inteligente, Dean.

—Se llama cultura popular y hasta las palomas de los parques tienen de eso.

—No creo que a las palomas le interesen mucho las cuestiones de los humanos.

—Dime por favor que has pillado el sarcasmo y que eso era un chiste malo. Cas, deja de reírte. Cas, estás dejando a los humanos en evidencia.

—Creo que Charlie se ha ido.

—¿Eh?

Dean alzó la mirada para encontrarse el sillón vacío y ninguna señal de la pelirroja por los alrededores. Se encogió de hombros.

—Se habrá ido al servicio, o quizá se ha ido a dormir. Bueno, mejor, más porro para nosotros.

—¿Crees que deberíamos dejarles un poco de intimidad?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A Ash y Charlie. Ya sabes... aunque no creo que hagan mucho con el queso debajo de la cama.

Dean miró a Castiel con una sonrisa incrédula y el ceño fruncido cogiendo el porro de los dedos de su amigo.

—Cas, Charlie es lesbiana. Creía que lo sabías.

—¿En serio?—preguntó genuinamente sorprendido y miró hacia el frente mientras Dean fumaba.—Oh, vaya. Pensaba que Ash y él eran pareja, como estaban tan juntos...

—Eso es porque los dos estudian Informática y van a las misma clases desde primer año. Aunque creo que los primeros meses Ash no lo sabía y ella le gustaba. Pobre.

Cas se rió con los hombros temblando y miró de nuevo a Dean de soslayo, observando el humo que hacía círculos sobre sus cabezas. El moreno se humedeció los labios con la mejilla de nuevo apoyada, pensativo.

—¿Y tú, Dean?—preguntó alzando la mirada.—¿Eres... hetero o...? No sé, bueno, si me quieres contestar.

Dean esbozó de nuevo esa sonrisa arrogante y le miró apurando lo poco que quedaba del cigarro.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Es solo que, bueno, no parece que seas bisexual... A veces.

—Me gustan más las mujeres, pero sí, también los chicos, aunque me he acostado con muchos menos.

—Oh. Bueno.

—¿Y tú, a qué acera le das?

Castiel se encogió de hombros y bostezó un poco, cerrando los ojos.

—Supongo que soy indiferente a la orientación sexual, aunque solo he tenido novios.

—¿En serio, tú con novios?

Castiel sonrió sin mirarle.

—Sorprendido, ¿eh? Solo he salido con dos chicos, por si te interesa. Pero ninguno de los dos duró mucho.

—Así que eres virgen.

El moreno abrió los ojos notando cómo sus mejillas se enrojecía y apretó los labios.

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

—Tus dos relaciones duraron poco y tienes toda la pinta de ser un chico tímido, inseguro y que no le gusta acostarse con alguien sin tener sentimientos de esos. Por supuesto que eres virgen.

Castiel pareció más irritado mientras se erguía mirando hacia otro lado.

—Creo que te has equivocado de carrera, deberías estudiar Pscología.

—Así que he acertado, ¿eh?—preguntó jocoso mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero, pero como vio que su amigo no decía nada continuó:—Eh, no te habrás enfadado, ¿no?

—No, no es eso, es solo que me molesta que por lo visto me podáis leer tan fácilmente.

—En realidad no, eres el chico más raro que he conocido. Y no lo digo en el mal sentido, es... supongo que eso te hace más interesante. Me gustaría conocerte por mis propios medios y no por un discurso que me des mientras estés borracho y cuando necesites un hombro en el que desahogarte.

Se rió entre dientes correspondiendo a su sonrisa, y sí, se había ruborizado. Se encogió de hombros y se humedeció los labios.

—¿Benny y tú tuvisteis alguna historia en el pasado?

—¿Eh?—Dean parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido.—Creo que estamos en conversaciones diferentes.

—Lo siento, era solo curiosidad.

Dean se lo pensó y luego negó con la cabeza entre risas.

—No, para nada. Benny y yo... es pensarlo y se me ponen los pelos de punta. Lo considero más como a un hermano, aunque hermano solo tengo uno y me sobra y me basta.—le dio un pequeño codazo a Cas.—¿Por qué? ¿Estabas celoso?

—Ni en tus sueños, Dean.

—Si te tranquiliza Benny tiene novia desde hace dos años.

—Que no era eso, imbécil.

Castiel le dio otro codazo y se rieron de nuevo hasta que el moreno dejó caer sus brazos a los lados, relajado. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que su brazo estaba pegado al de Dean y que su muñeca y mano se rozaban. Hizo el ademán de apartarse pero decidió que estaba demasiado a gusto en esa posición. Se quedaron en silencio y entonces la música de fondo se pronunció, inundando la sala con las notas de _Like a rolling stone_ de Bob Dylan, curiosamente, pero Castiel eso no lo sabía. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a Dean y encontrarse con que él también le estaba mirando. El pecoso parpadeó lentamente y esbozó una pequeña y vaga sonrisa, siguiendo con la mirada el movimiento de sus rubias y largas pestañas. Dean movió despacio su mano para acariciar con el dorso de su mano por la zona del meñique la muñeca de Castiel, haciéndole suspirar. Se miraron sin hacer nada, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía silenciosa del otro a una cercanía más que notable. El moreno se fue relajando con las pequeñas caricias del rubio hasta cerrar los ojos pero sin quedarse dormido, porque aún así quería mantener los ojos abiertos para mirarle.

Aquella noche no pasó nada.

Y Castiel se dio cuenta de que estaba muy jodido, bastante más jodido que antes.

* * *

_**Buenos días, Cas. ¿Dormiste bien? Espero que no hayas tenido resaca de maría.**_

_**Que sepas que Charlie se ha despertado esta mañana tosiendo por el olor y solo me ha caído bronca a mí. A mí. Qué injusta es la vida.**_

_**Eso sí, no te creas que el cabrón de Ash se ha inmutado.**_

_**En fin, solo quería decirte que me lo pasé genial anoche contigo y que a estos les has caído muy bien. Creo que podrías venirte alguna otra vez. Solemos tener un plan parecido casi todas las semanas, algo más de tu estilo, ¿eh?**_

_**Tranquilo que esta vez no te haremos tomar ninguna sustancia que te joda las neuronas para estudiar.**_

_**Cas, ¿estás ahí? Espero que no estés molesto por algo de ayer.**_

_**Si quieres podemos hablarlo. Es decir, no hay nada de lo que hablar... ¿O sí? No, ¿verdad? No sé, da alguna señal de vida.**_

_**Te daré otro pastelito de la paz si quieres.**_

_**Vale, tu hermana me acaba de decir que sigues durmiendo. Olvídalo, ni caso a los mensajes, no hace falta ni que los leas. Seré gilipollas...**_

_Jé._


End file.
